


NSFW November

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, NSFW Nov.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: NSFW Nov. Prompts from Tumblr. I'm going to stick with Creek. If I did choose to branch out I'll edit for you guys.





	1. Chapter 1

Tweek laid the phone on his bed. His Bluetooth headphones were around his neck and only one in his ear. He had taken his clothes off and folded them. They were on his dresser, his bedroom door was locked, and he even shoved a chair under the knob to keep it shut. His parents were at work so now was his best opportunity.

He had a towel he procured from the hall closet laid out on his bed and the gag gifts Kenny had given him for his birthday were laid next to it. Now he had one last thing to get. He scrolled through his contacts and pressed call on the desired name.

Craig answered on the third ring. “Hello?”

“Hey, Craig… umm… what are you doing right now?” Tweek asked in a slight panic. 

“Not much. Just put Stripe and Streak to sleep. Why?” Craig responded. Okay, this was it. All Tweek had to do was ask.

“Uhm. I kinda need help with something. Are-ngh- are your parents home?” Tweek turned his lamp on and then his ceiling light off. 

“Nah. Dad and Mom went to the bar and Tricia had a project to finish so she went to a friend's. What do you need?” Craig asked again.

“Ummm. Can you gak. Ngh. I-” Tweek stumbled on his words and his frustration grew. His voice grew softer as his face got hotter. “I need you to… uh… t-talk. Dirty. Like…. Like, be ngggggh sexy.” He spit out awkwardly. 

“Oh!” came Craig’s startled reply. Tweek would bet his whole allowance that Craig was smirking. “Tweek baby, do you need me to help you feel good?” Tweek blushed but he felt himself react. The teasing always got him. So he laid on the towel, shoulders to the bed, on his knees, with his ass in the air. He was so happy Craig got him the Bluetooth headset now… he had both hands for this. 

“Craig, please don't tease…” He said desperately. 

“But honey you love being teased. Especially when I run my fingers down your neck, and to your chest to play with your soft little nipples.” Craig said in a soft lusty voice that had Tweek panting. A shiver ran down his spine as he remembered what it felt like to have Craig touch him. To make the experience more real Tweek did what Craig said. “I bet you'd like that huh babe? Come on. I bet you're doing that now. Go ahead and make some noise Tweek. Let me know how hard you are thinking of me playing with you.”

Tweek let out a small moan as he rubbed his own nipples between his fingertips. “Craig~” he whispered.

“Say my name again.” Demanded Craig.

“Craig,” Tweek repeated.

“Good baby. Now I would reward you by getting you a little wet. Put some lube on my fingers and rub your tight little hole.” Craig said softly. His voice got deeper and slightly gravelly like when he just woke up. It was that sexy voice Tweek loved. He groaned in response “Keep one hand on your chest babe and let the other relax your tight little asshole. Get yourself ready for me.”

Tweek groaned as he did exactly what Craig was telling him. He kept one hand on his chest, massaging and tweaking his sensitive nipple into a hard point. The other hand slipped over and he poured some lube on it. It was a messy process and his whole hand got covered in lube, but still, he didn't stop. He lowered his fingers to his hole and rubbed around the rim. His breathing shuddered and another soft whine escaped his mouth.

Craig chuckled. “That's what I like to hear babe. Now then, slip one in. Go slow, and slide your other hand to play with your other nipple.” Craig waited a second until Tweek moaned as he slipped his finger in deeper. “I'll bet you look sexy. I love seeing you being dirty. Think you can handle another finger?”

“Craig… please…” Tweek begged. He was breathless and panting. His face was on fire, and his dick was twitching. He was fighting ever instinct to touch his throbbing length. His hand slipped to go another nipple as he finger fucked himself.

“Begging already? I bet your dick is twitching. You always get so needy when I touch you. Not yet though baby, keep going. Add your other finger.” Craig said. Tweek whined but did as he was told. There was a shuffling on the other end of the phone and he hoped Craig was touching himself too.

Tweek yelped and let it fade to a groan when he found his prostate. He kept going slow, avoiding that spot so he didn't end this prematurely. “Craig. Craig please.” He panted.

“Did you find your spot babe? Good. Now do you have a dick or are you gonna add another finger?”

“I-well I have a -a toy. Wish it were bigger like you-ngh” Tweek hit his spot again and loudly groaned. His toes curled and he felt pleasure coiling in his gut. He slowed down again afraid to disappoint Craig by cumming early.

“Awe, do you miss my dick babe? Don't worry, I'll let you kiss it tomorrow. For now, go ahead and fuck yourself. Slide it in~” Craig stopped when he heard Tweek gasp. Tweek had the toy barely in. It was mainly head and he waited until it was fully inside himself before moaning loudly. “Good. Angle it and go slow. I want you all worked up.”

Tweek follows orders despite his twitching, throbbing cock and need to finish. “Please Craig.” He repeats again. “I need you.” Tweek's mind was clouded, this was the one thing he could completely relax during, and he planned to savor it. He groaned again as he hit his prostate again.

Craig chuckled but it was more breathless than earlier. “Later babe. Now if you beg I might let you go faster or touch yourself.” Tweek loves his voice. He imagines the dick in him is Craig, teasing him like he always does. A few thrusts he purposefully misses his bundle of nerves and teases himself. It's so sexy, and the dirty feeling makes him even hotter.

“Please Craig. Please. Tell me how to fuck myself. Please, honey. Please.” Tweek begged instantly. “You always make me feel so good, tell me how to make me feel good, Please?”

“That's it, baby. Now touch yourself, gently. Go slow and savor the feeling.” Tweek gets louder, moaning like Craig is actually here. “You moan like a whore and I fucking love it, babe. Tell me, baby. How hard are you? Is your dick throbbing? How wet is your sweet little ass?” Craig teased. Tweek began stroking himself with lube that had run down his crack and balls to his dick. He was so messy it was honestly hot. Each question made his harder and he gained speed without meaning to.

“Craig Please! Just-Just let me-”

“Tell me Tweek or you'll be there all night.” Craig interrupts Tweek’s begging.

“I'm so hard. It almost hurts; I'm so hard! I used too - too much lube and -” He groaned when he hit his prostate on a particularly rough thrust. “I'm so messy Craig. I'm soaked and … please. Please tell me how to -”

“You're so sexy, babe. So naughty, I need to see. Send me a picture of you fucking yourself.” Craig ordered. 

Tweek fumbled with his dildo, pushing it deeper but not all the way in. Using that hand he grabbed his phone and slipped it down and under his lower half. He snapped a few pictures and was finally satisfied when he got one with the dildo and his hand stroking his dick in one frame. He hit send. 

“Fuck babe! You look like you enjoy fucking yourself.” Craig marveled. Tweek moaned and bit into the bed. “Okay baby. You earned it. Fuck yourself harder. And when you cum I want you to think of me, inside you and filling your sexy ass up with my cum too.” Craig told him. 

Tweek shouted and did as he was told. He moved the dildo faster and stroked his dick rougher until he was a mess of nothing but aroused noises and Craig's name repeated like a lusty prayer. Pleasure rushed through his veins and he bucked his hips back to grind the dildo into his ass farther and hard, then he'd buck into his own hand. Tears gathered in his eyes as he imagined Craig fucking him into the mattress.

When he finally came it was Craig's name he shouted to the heavens. He was boneless and breathless and maybe even blind for a few seconds after he orgasmed. He reveled in the euphoria until Craig's voice brought him back.

“Tweek? Tweek baby?? Honey you okay? I didn't push you too hard and you didn't get too rough on yourself, right? Babe?” the concern in his lover's voice made Tweek smile to himself. 

“I'm f-” he cleared his throat. “I'm fine Craig. Thank you for that.” He said calmly. “Did you-?”

“Yeah. You're too much for me to resist. But anyway, was it good?” Craig asked. 

“Jesus Craig! Yes!” Tweek responded enthusiastically. “Much better than when we first did this!” 

“Thanks,” Craig whispered. “Uh, anyway. You should probably clean up and get ready for bed. I love you, babe.” 

“I love you too Craig. I'm gonna clean up and I'll see you tomorrow after school. Good night.” Tweek whispered back.

“Night,” Craig responded. Tweek hung his phone and sat back before he realized he still had a dildo in his ass. He removed it and wiped it off on the towel. He wiped off his hand, and his stomach before he threw the towel in his hamper. 

He hid the toy and the lube in his closet and put on his boxers before laying down for bed. He remembered the first time he and Craig had phone sex had been disastrous. Craig had improved a lot since that had real sex though. And Tweek was super thankful because ever since he found out how much he like bottoming he can't get enough of Craig. 

He closed his eyes and went to sleep, dreaming of his wonderful Craig and his magic dick.


	2. Lingerie. Day3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to explore the idea of a clingy, insecure, and nervous Craig with a more confident Tweek.

Craig stood in the bathroom and stared at his reflection. His own hazel eyes stared back at him and he took a deep breath. He could do this. Craig Tucker shows no emotion. Nothing bothered him, so why would this? Because this was putting himself out there in a way he never had before. What would Tweek say when he saw Craig like this?

It was their anniversary today and Craig had decided to let Tweek do something new. Tweek always wanted to top, today would be the day Craig set aside all his inner worry and let him. He had everything planned. And to make it all more special he had bought some lingerie. Baby blue silk panties and a matching camisole that tied shut between his nipples were adorning his body. He sagged the shoulder straps to achieve that sexy, no cares attitude. Then he had baby blue and white striped thigh high stockings, held in place with frilly blue garters on his shaking legs.

Now for the other steps. “Okay. Now to just remember what Bebe taught me… eyeliner, shadow, lashes… you got this.” He did exactly what Bebe had shown him the day he asked her. He winged his liner, made his eyeshadow smokey, and even put the mascara on perfectly. His lips looked more full and pink after applying his lipstick. Then to top them off he rubbed a little gloss on them.

He was surprised his hands were so steady. His stomach was as choppy as a stormy sea. His brow sweaty with anticipation. Breathing slightly harsh, and insides tense, he continued to prepare himself… his parents and sister were away visiting his grandparents and Tweek would be there soon.

He finished his make up, checked his lingerie again, and started his hair. He had washed it before any of this had started and now it was dry. He sorely wanted to try something different for Tweek. He worried his usual boring self wasn't satisfying his adventurous lover. He planned to curl his hair tonight, just a little on top where his hair was longer. 

He carefully curled each strand using his sister's curling iron. It didn't exactly curl like planned, but it made his hair much wavier. He stared at himself in the mirror again. He took another deep breath to steady the rising bile in his throat. He wasn't sick with any disease, just nerves.

He turned to the toilet where he had placed his final touches. He was shaking as he buckled the one-inch blue chunk heels to his feet. They looked like something out of a Cinderella movie, just much lower. He stood and wobbled… thank God he had decided to get ready early so he could learn to walk in these ankle breakers. He even had jewelry ready. A bracelet of blue-tinted pearls on his left wrist and a matching strand around his neck helped tie it all together. He was ready. 

He tied a black robe over top of his get up, tucked a condom and some lube into the back of his panties, and left the bathroom. He sat on the bottom of the bed, careful not to mess up his pretty surprise. He bounced his leg, took deep steadying breaths, and when his phone vibrated off the edge of his dresser he jumped. Carefully he stood and walked over to pick it up. He needed to use the dresser to steady himself in his heels as he stood back up.

“Hello? Craig?” Tweek’s voice crackled through his speaker. Craig was shaking.

“Hey, babe. Uh. How's-” His voice cracked and he cursed under his breath. “How are you?”

“Are you okay? I'm outside but if you need-”

“No! Just come in. I'm in the bedroom.” Craig said in his default deadpan voice. The room suddenly felt hotter. He was having trouble breathing and he was regretting leaving his hat in the bathroom. “The door is unlocked. Just come right up.”

“You sure you're okay?” Tweek asked.

“Tweek just get your ass up here.” Craig was disappointed in the lack of venom his own words had. Tweek chuckled on the phone and Craig heard the front door open.

He hung up and waited for the noises of Tweek getting closer before shakily moving to sit back down on his bed. He leaned back, a hand on the bed on either side of his hips. He was on the bed when Tweek opened the door. He was trying to pose sexily but he felt like he was failing.

Tweek froze in the doorway. His eyes blew wide and Craig tried to hold his stare before he felt the room get too warm. He looked away and down with his face on fire in embarrassment. “Th-there's more…” Craig mumbled as he stood and pulled open the belt for his robe. He took a deep breath and let the robe slide off his shoulders to the floor. His face felt like he was standing in literal fire and he was staring at the floor wishing he could absorb into it. 

“Tweek, say something please…” Craig whispered to the floor. “You don't like it, do you? I should've-” And suddenly there were pale hands grasping his face and warm chapped lips claiming his own painted ones. 

“I. Am. Going. To. RAVAGE. You.” Tweek whispered against his lips. Then warm chapped lips were claiming Craig’s painted mouth. Craig was ill-prepared for Tweek’s attack and so when Tweek immediately tried to wiggle his tongue into his mouth, Craig didn't open up. 

Then Tweek pinched one of his butt cheeks and Craig gasped allowing Tweek’s tongue to move in. Craig was unable to fight the invading tongue off when Tweek’s hands wandered to his panty line.

Craig pulled back from the kiss. “Tweek, what are you-?” 

“Craig, you look beautiful. But right now,” Tweek ground his hips into Craig's, pressing their cocks together so they could feel how hard each other is. “I want you.”

“Tweek, wait.” Craig gulped. Tweek noticed the small glimmer of fear in his eyes and pulled them up so Craig could straddle his lap. His unease with the situation formed a lump in his throat meaning Craig had to force his words out. He took a deep breath. “Today… I want you inside… on top.... fuck me.”

Tweek’s pupils blew wide and he groaned. He threw Craig back onto the bed and immediately moved in to lick, kiss, and nibble Craig's neck. “Say that again.” 

Craig shuddered. Each nip of Tweek’s teeth on his sensitive flesh sent sparks of bliss down his spine and to his crotch. “Fuck me.” He panted. Tweek growled, actually growled like an animal and Craig whimpered. 

“Lube?” Tweek whispered into his neck. He pulled back to see Craig’s face and moved his hands to Craig's wrists and brought both above his head. Craig panted and tried to buck his hips for more.

Craig looked to the side, once he calmed down. “Panties. In the back.” He grumbled. 

“I fucking love when you're like this.” Tweek spoke breathlessly. He moved one of his hands to hold both of Craig’s wrists, while his other hand reached between Craig’s legs. Craig gasped when fingertips grazed his thighs. “Does that feel good?” Tweek whispered as he moved his fingers up to the panty line. He guided the panties to the side carefully, making sure Craig’s balls and dick stayed trapped in the fabric. Tweek chuckled when he saw that the lube bottle was in between Craig’s cheeks. “Trying to hint to me that you want it there? Naughty Craig.” He teased.

Craig felt himself twitch at Tweek’s teasing and he was wishing the panties were on the floor. “Tweek please?”

“Shh. I got you, babe.” Tweek took the bottle from Craig's ass and immediately popped it open. He set the bottle on Craig’s stomach and used his now free hand to pull open Craig’s camisole. Craig felt exposed and it made him shiver in the most pleasurable way. 

“What are you-?” Craig asked before he sucked in a breath. Tweek had poured the cold lube on his nipple. Then Tweek leaned forward while still holding his wrists above his head and he licked up the mess. Craig couldn't stop his voice. “Tweek… please… just touch me.” 

Tweek chuckled and poured more lube into Craig’s belly button. He smirked when Craig shuddered at the temperature. “Keep your hands right there babe. If you move your hands, I'll stop.” Tweek commanded.

Craig nodded and Tweek removed his hand. He poured a little lube on his hand and moved Craig's panties to free his erection. He used his slickened hand to stroke Craig's straining and needy hard on. Craig moaned out and his arms moved slightly as if he was fighting his instincts. Tweek leaned forward and kissed him again to distract him from the fingers rubbing themselves in the lube he had previously poured in his belly button.

Then he took those fingers and rubbed them around Craig’s hole. Craig moaned into his mouth and Tweek used his tongue to map out Craig’s wet cavern. He pushed his fingertip in and Craig immediately began grinding down on it. “So eager. Do you want my dick, Craig?” Tweek teased as he slowed his strokes to a painfully slow pace as he slammed his finger all the way in. 

He relished the way Craig groaned and kissed the tears that leaked from his eyes. “Shh. You're doing so good babe. So good. I'm going to add another.” Tweek warned before he cautiously added his second finger. He stroked Craig’s swollen cock slightly faster to distract him from the stretch. He watched Craig for any signs of pain and when he saw none he moved the fingers in a small scissor motion. 

Craig was panting so hard he could barely speak but he forced out the words on his mind. “Tweek, please. I'm so close. Just fuck me.”

“But Craig it'll hurt-”

“PLEASE!” Craig yelled as he ground his hips down on Tweek’s fingers. “Please. Please. Please. I need you.” He repeated over and over in a breathless begging prayer. Tweek froze as Craig fucked himself on the slender fingers Tweek had been pressing into Craig's tight virgin hole.

“Jesus Craig!” Tweek exclaimed. He pulled off Craig entirely, shuddering at the needy whine Craig released. He stripped his own clothes off, amazed he had forgotten he was still fully clothed. Then he lubed himself up and pumped his own cock a few times. He wrapped an arm around Craig’s hips to lift him slightly and pull him closer. “Come here baby, put your hands on my shoulders.” He once again moved the panties out of the way.

“Tweek.” Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek’s shoulders clinging to him. Craig's whole body tensed when Tweek shoved the head of his cock inside. 

“Relax. I got you. It will hurt more if you don't try and relax. Breathe.” Tweek instructed. Craig took deep breaths through his nose and out his mouth until finally, Tweek felt him relax. “Good. You're doing so good Craig.” Tweek pushed more in and repeated the process until he was seated fully in Craig.

“Tweek. Tweek I can't last. If you” He gulped. “If you move I'll cum.” He was shaking in Tweek’s arms. 

“Shh. It's okay. If you need to then cum.” Tweek whispered. He moved so Craig was straddling his hips again making Craig moan when his own weight pushed the dick deeper. He was sobbing softly into Tweek’s shoulder. 

Craig was beyond coherent thought. He was moaning and sobbing in ways Tweek never had seen. In ways, he never thought he would get to see. He groaned and guided Craig to wrap his legs around his hips and then sat down with crossed legs so they were in the Lotus Style position. 

He kissed Craig passionately and slowly as he bounced his wonderful boyfriend in his lap. Craig kissed back but soon started crying. “I love you.” He whispered. “I love you so much.” He sobbed. 

“I love you too Craig.” Tweek whispered. He held on tight when Craig arched his back as he came after a well-aimed thrust. Tweek stopped bouncing Craig and waited for him to come down. He was startled when Craig began crying on his shoulder. “Craig?” He began panicking and moved to pull out but Craig held on.

“You aren't done.” He whispered between sniffles. Craig began moving his hips again and Tweek groaned. It didn't take long before Tweek was pumping his seed into Craig. 

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” Craig was whispering and kissing Tweek’s face as tears slipped down his face. 

“I love you too. You okay?” Tweek whispered.

“Yeah… it was a lot. Can… can we lay down?” He whispered in a broken voice. 

“Yeah. Let me pull out.” Tweek pulled out and noticed the condom that fell out of Craig’s lingerie. The sight made him cringe. He should've been safe… now he felt bad and was trying to remember his last std test.

“Stay here. Hold me please Tweek?” Craig practically begged. Tweek held onto Craig when he nuzzled into his chest.

He was surprised Craig was so overwhelmed by this. Normally sex wasn't this emotional…. He worried for Craig, maybe he had hurt him… he should've been safe…

Craig snuggled deeper and Tweek realized he could worry and talk about it later once Craig calmed down. After all, it was their anniversary and the ring in his pocket meant forever and ever...


	3. Frottage

Tweek was half asleep. The Tuckers had ran out of coffee this morning and Tweek was tempted to have Craig go get him more from his own house. 

“Hey babe, I have an idea to help wake you up a bit.” Craig said from beside him. They were in Craig's living room, Portal 2 paused on the TV, and side by side on the couch. 

“Hm?” Tweek hummed. He was totally half out of it and kept getting killed during the co op missions. He felt Craig shift closer on the couch and turned to look at him. He was surprised by Craig’s lips suddenly on his own. The first thing Tweek’s sleepy brain registered was the warmth, then the softness, and THEN he was kissing back.

This seemed to encourage Craig. He moved slowly, giving Tweek time to catch up to what was happening. Craig moved to straddle Tweek’s lap and then there were hands in his hair tugging him away. “Craig?” He panted.

“I know, you aren't ready for actual sex. But I read that we can do this…” Craig rolled his hips on Tweek’s thigh and Tweek was suddenly WIDE awake. He could feel Craig’s aroused length and he gasped. 

“Craig are you sure about this? You-you want to do this?... with ngh me?” He questioned softly. Craig nodded and pulled back.

“Can we take off our shirts at least?” Craig asked. Tweek shook as he reached for his buttons. Craig swatted his hands, “Let me get it.” He said. Tweek tried to relax as Craig undid the buttons. 

After the buttons were undone Craig pulled his own shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. He slid Tweek’s arms out of the sleeves and threw away his shirt too. Then he pressed as close to Tweek’s warm body as he could. “Tweek, tell me stop if you don't like it, okay?” Craig said. He kissed Tweek on his neck and began rolling his hips.

He felt Tweek shudder under him and wished he would move too. He felt Tweek’s cock against his own through their pants and hummed. “You're so hard.” He whispered. He began nibbling on the flesh under his chapped lips and felt himself twitch in his pants when Tweek groaned. 

He ran his fingers down to Tweek’s nipples and ran his thumbs over them. Tweek gasped and Craig rolled his hips faster. Now Tweek began moving too and Craig groaned. He felt heat and arousal coiling in his stomach and shouted when he felt Tweek’s hands on his hips shoving them closer. 

Tweek was the one to shout first. He shook slightly and he threw his head back. Craig loved his face like this, so full of bliss. It was the final push he needed and he too finished in in his pants. 

“Love you babe.” He whispered between panting breaths. 

“You too.” Tweek whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So 1. Didn't know what frottage is 2. Was rushed because my sister said she was hearing voices. Sorry. Love my readers next one will be much better promise xoxo


	4. Comfort

Tweek laid in bed and moped. He hoped Craig would be home from school soon. His arm still hurt and texting Craig was hard. He was afraid if tried the steps, he'd fall and break the other one like he did the first. He wanted Craig there next time to make sure he was safe until he could trust himself again.

Sure his major freak out was the cause of his tumble down the large flight of stairs at his school, but still. He couldn't really remember why he was freaking out just that Cartman was involved. 

The sound of knocking interrupted his thoughts. “Come in.” he called. He smiled softly when Craig strolled in with his backpack on. “You-ngh- came here from school?” He asked.

“Yep. I brought your homework and grabbed your prescription from downstairs.” Craig answered. “How are you feeling?” He walked over and leaned his bag against Tweek’s desk. Then as Tweek answered he walked over and sat on the bed.

“My arm feels sore and I have a headache.” Tweek said. He reached for his medicine in Craig’s hands. “Are you staying?”

“I already told my mom that I was staying. My boyfriend is crippled and he needs me.” Craig joked and flopped back on the bed. “So what's the cast like? Is it itchy?”

“Super itchy. Ngh. The next four weeks are gonna hell.” Tweek answered.

“Were you asleep before I got here?” Craig asked.

“I had a nap.” Tweek answered. “Worst part is that the cast goes over my hand. And this is my dominant hand, I can't write or do much of anything without it.” Tweek lamented.

“So you can't text?” Craig asked.

“It- it's hard as hell.” Tweek answered. He moved so that he was sprawled out by Craig.

“Can you go to the bathroom?” Craig asked. Tweek scoffed.

“Well yeah! It's just harder one handed.” He raised an eyebrow. “Why? You wanna help me take a piss??”

“And can you masterbait?” Craig asked.

“What?! I-”

“you've got morning wood from your nap dude.” Craig explained. Tweek covered up his crotch. It was obvious he was completely mortified and Craig aimed to fix that. “You know, it would be perfectly logical for me to help you out… being your boyfriend and all.” 

“You don't have to nnngh do that!” Tweek screeched. 

“I know. But you're hurt and I want to. Please Tweek, can I touch your-”

“Yes!” Tweek interrupted. He covered his bright red face with his cast hand. 

“Can we uhh… still do what we normally do or should I be gentle with you?” Craig asked. He sat up and took his shirt off. Tweek sat up and took his shirt off as well.

“We can still be rough. Ack- I just can't be on my hand and knees like usual.” Tweek answered. 

“Where's the lube?” Craig asked. “Still in the drawer?” He moved to Tweek’s nightstand and opened it. 

“Yeah.” Tweek answered. He slid his pants off to his knees. Craig threw the lube beside him and grabbed his pants to tug them fully off. “So what are you going to do to make me feel better honey?” 

“Just because you're hurt doesn't mean you're in charge babe. Now, if you want to feel good, bend over the edge of the bed.” Craig commanded, then before Tweek could carry out his orders, Craig yanked his legs so they were dangling off the bed.

Tweek spread his legs more. “I love it when you man handle me a little.” he teased. Craig flipped his legs, causing Tweek to flip on his stomach. 

“Quiet slave!” Craig brought a hand down on Tweek’s ass fast and hard. Tweek yelped and flinched away, his ass was turning pink. He liked it though. He loved when Craig spanked him. “Now, I want you to remember, I'm only doing this because a master takes care of his slave when they get hurt. You're still my bitch and this,” Craig spanked him again and Tweek groaned. Craig traced a gentle finger tip over the sore area. “Is still all mine.” Tweek nodded and whimpered. Craig leaned down, his bare chest to Tweek’s slender back. “I want you to say it.” He whispered into Tweek’s ear. He trailed his tongue over the shell of his ear and down his throat.

Tweek moaned and pressed back, loving the feeling of Craig’s cock pressing between his cheeks, even if he still had pants on. “I'm your bitch.” Tweek choked out. 

“Who does your ass belong to?” Craig asked as he pulled back. Tweek gripped the sheets in front of himself as best he could with his injured hand.

“My ass is yours!” Tweek called out. Craig brought another spank across Tweek’s pink cheeks making Tweek moan and jolt slightly. 

“Good boy.” Craig leaned forward again and kissed down his neck. “Now, I'm going to open you up, get you ready for me. You'll like that won't you?” Tweek nodded and Craig continued. “I know you will. But I want you to be perfectly quiet. One sound out of you and you'll be counting how many hits I give your sweet little ass.” 

And that was all the warning Tweek got before Craig was on his knees and spreading his ass open. “So tiny... How is it I can pound you like a whore and you're always so tight?” Craig teased as a wet finger circled his hole. Tweek felt his cock twitch and shuddered. 

Then two fingers were pressed into him and he had to bite the bed to keep quiet. He pressed back, forcing them deeper into himself, and Craig chuckled.

“Even when you're hurt, you still want me.” He began scissoring Tweek’s hole open and held it open. “Look at you. I might need a picture...Nah… can't chance anyone seeing you like this.” 

Then Craig added a third finger and Tweek grunted. All of a sudden the fingers were taken out and a harsh SMACK resonated around the room. Tweek groaned and squirmed. “Count slave.”

“One.” Tweek shuddered. Another harsh whack fell across his cheeks and he felt his dick twitch. “Two.” He panted. Craig then rubbed his fingers over the pink areas and spread Tweek’s cheeks. 

“I can't wait anymore.” Craig panted and then Tweek felt the head of Craig’s cock at his entrance. There was no hesitation as he shoved in. Tweek groaned and pushed back. He liked a little pain and was ready for Craig to ravish him. Craig got the hint and began pounding into Tweek with all his strength.

Tweek moaned in pleasure and pressed back. His ass was sore but that managed to keep his mind off his wrist. He looked over his shoulder at Craig and watched as he reached a hand under Tweek's hips. 

Craig grabbed a hold of Tweek’s erection and squeezed the base. “If you want to finish you'll have to say my name.”

“Craig.” Tweek panted. 

“Louder.” Craig thrust harder. 

“Craig!” Tweek yelled as loud as he could. Craig chuckled. 

“So needy.” He grunted. “Good. Now, would you like a reward?” Craig was covered in sweat and so was Tweek. He was sure his hand was throbbing but he couldn't feel anything but Craig and what he made him feel. 

Then the feeling of Craig filling him up with seed made him shudder. “Craig please.” Craig pumped Tweek's cock until he came too. 

After Craig wiped up the mess they cuddled. “How do you feel now?” He whispered. Tweek was asleep though and Craig smiled.


	5. Almost caught

“Craig~!” Tweek whispered. He was a mess, his pants at his ankles, his face pink, and his fingers wrapped around strands of black hair. He was on his back, in his sleeping bag… Craig was sharing it with him.

“hmm?” The response was hummed around his dick and Tweek had to bite his lip to keep quiet. “Keep quiet babe, they're right there.” Craig whispered. Then he went back to devouring Tweek’s cock. 

Tweek arched his back and pulled on Craig’s hair. He didn't understand why Craig had wanted to do this at a slumber party with Clyde and Jimmy literal inches away and asleep but here he was. Getting an amazing blow job from Craig Tucker on the floor of Token's living room. Every sweep of his wet tongue drove Tweek insane. Keeping quiet was difficult and somehow the idea their friends could catch them if he made a single sound…. It made Tweek feel rebellious and sexy. Craig swirled his tongue and Tweek’s stomach did a flip. He was so close… 

Craig relished the way Tweek squirmed when he did this. He knew Tweek was close and was fighting hard not to make noise. It was obvious with the way he panted. So Craig decided to send him of the edge. “Babe. Stay quiet okay?” Craig used one free hand to pull his sleeping bag around himself so he wasn’t in view. He never used it, it was only brought and laid out because parents figured it was the right thing to do. He wet two fingers with his saliva. 

He went back to sucking Tweek like the world's best lollipop and pressed both fingers into him. Tweek whimpered and Craig crooked his fingers up to find Tweek’s prostate. 

Tweek jolted when Craig hit it. And each subsequent hit after that sent him squirming and yanking hard on Craig’s hair. Tweek was probably close to bursting and Craig was beginning to gag. Sure Tweek was smaller than him but he was still sizable. A whole six point eight inches compared to Craig’s seven point one. After a few thrusts Craig relaxed his throat and let Tweek fuck his face as he continued to abuse his insides with his fingers. 

Tweek came with a harsh sigh and Craig swallowed it all like a pro. They both froze when they heard movement and Tweek began yanking his pants up. Craig removed his head and looked up to see Clyde, sleep walking to the kitchen, then back to them, then up stairs… it was a thing he did. 

Tweek clung to Craig and whispered. “You don't think he caught us do you?” a loud this was heard then snoring. 

“Babe, if he's still asleep after that there's no chance he caught us.”


End file.
